Where our friendship began
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Ever wonder how Bulk and Skull became such great friends? Well wonder no more. Please Read and Review.


**A/N:** This is my take on how Bulk and Skull became life long friends.

* * *

It was the first day of school, and 5 year old Eugene Skullivage was walking across the campus of the Elementary school yard holding his mother's hand. With tears in his brown eyes he looked up at her and said quickly.

"But mom, I don't wanna go! Why are you making me go?"

His mother looked down at him and said with a smile on her face.

"Eugene it is part of being a big boy, besides, you may just make some friends while your here."

Frowning the little brown haired boy followed along, he saw a few kids he knew from his neighborhood and some he didn't. Once inside the classroom he was seated beside a blond haired boy, with blue eyes. The boy was silent for the most part, but Eugene Skullivage was not to be deterred when it came to meeting people.

"Hey, I'm Eugene. But people call me Skull."

The boy looked over at him shyly and said quietly.

"Hi, my name's Billy."

They talked quietly for a few moments before, a larger boy came up behind Billy and shoved him out of his chair causing the smaller boy to hit the floor hard.

"Move it nerd!"

Eugene looked shocked and said quickly. "Hey!"

Sitting down the larger boy looked at Eugene and said.

"Sup? My name is Bulk Meier . What's yours?"

Frowning Eugene said to him.

"Why did you push Billy? He didn't do anything wrong? And my name's Eugene."

Bulk scoffed and said.

"I live next to the little twerp, he is too much of a mamma's boy. He is a wimp. If ya wanna be cool, then hang with me."

Eugene looked over at Billy who by now was sitting with two other boys, one was an African-American boy, and the other boy had short brown hair with brown eyes and was bulky in build. From the looks of it Billy was telling the two boys what had happened both boys turned to look at him but he turned away quickly.

On the playground that after noon Eugene saw Billy sitting alone, but before he could move Bulk walked over to him.

"Don't even think about it Eugene, that boy is a dweeb. Besides he isn't worth it, come on lets go over there and swing where those two girls are."

Looking over there was an oriental girl swinging with a smaller in size brown haired girl. He knew their names to be Trini Kwan and Kimberly Heart, the other boys he had seen earlier were Zack and Jason. He bowed his head and followed Bulk to the swings, he could hear Kimberly say something about Bulk is coming.

The two walked over to the girls, Bulk leaned on the swing set pole and said smoothly. "Hey girls, what's up?"

Snorting with disgust Kimberly told him. "Go away Bulk."

Bulk looked over at his companion and said to Kimberly. "Don't be like that, why not come with me and we can hang out?"

Jason Scott had just about enough of Bulk messing with kids for one morning, he stormed over to the swing sets and told Bulk firmly. "Go away Bulk! I believe Kim asked you to leave nicely!"

Bulk stood up straight when Jason stood his ground. Even at the tender age of 6 the boy stood up for others.

"Oh look here Skull, the Karate Kid wants to be a fighter."

Zack stood next to his friend with Billy standing near by.

"Bulk, we don't want any trouble here, just go away."

Skull was not one to make trouble and had stepped away from the group. Bulk walked over to Jason and Zack and told them in a challenging voice.

"Really now? Why don't you make me?"

Jason stood his ground as Bulk swung his large fist at Zack's head. Jason blocked it and said firmly.

"Don't you dare hit at him! Take me on if you wanna fight Bulk! But you leave Zack alone!"

Before any more fists could be thrown the principal came and took Bulk by the collar of his vest and dragged the boy away to the office, with Eugene walking slowly behind, glancing back he looked at the five teens and wondered if he would ever be friends with them...

Little did Eugene know that Bulk would become his life long partner in crime with being a school bully, and it all started on the playground one the first day of school...

* * *

Ten years later...

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come on Bulky do it again! The nerd deserves it!"

Bulk shoved his poor victim inside of a locker for the second time, looking over at his friend he just smiled and said.

"Skull, I have a better idea!"

The boy with tape on his glasses and suspenders holding up his knee high trousers, looked worriedly at the two bullies.

"Come on guys! I just want to get to chess club!"

Bulk spun back to the kid and said roughly.

"No chance!"

Taking the suspenders in his large fists he yanked them up wards and gave him a wedgie.

Suddenly a strong, commanding voice shouted.

"Hey!"

Bulk looked over and saw 16 year old Jason Scott storm over.

"Put him down Bulk!"

Skull noticed the other boy that was with him, Billy, the first person he met in school. He didn't pick on him as much as Bulk did. The kid never really bothered him.

Billy looked between the two bullies and said with little confidence in his voice.

"Bulk, just leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to deserve your imperious behavior."

Bulk shoved the book worm away and looked directly at the shorter teen.

"What did you say to me?"

Jason had been working on Billy's confidence towards bullies and stepped aside, but ready to jump in if anything were to happen.

"I said, leave him alone! You have no busyness picking on others Bulk! Besides what has any one ever done to you? You have been nothing but a jerk since we were kids! I am sick of it!"

Bulk raised his fist, ready to strike at Billy only this time Skull jumped in.

"Bulk! Come on, lets just go. These two ain't worth it."

Billy and Jason were shocked that Skull stepped in, normally he stayed off to the side or would help with the harassment.

Bulk let out a huff of frustration as he lowered his fist and backed off, Skull looked between Billy and Bulk and followed his friend to their next class. Mumbling 'sorry' as he followed his friend.

Skull was not the bully that every one thought he was, he may be Bulk's side kick, but there was just something inside of him that stopped him from hurting those weaker then him self. He didn't know why for sure he befriended Bulk all those years ago, but it may have something to do with he had been a vulnerable child and the possibility of becoming the victim was a real one. He never liked picking on other kids but with Bulk around he didn't have much of a choice. It was either him or them.

* * *

Some months before graduation...

Bulk had really grown up from being the school bully he once was, Skull was proud of him, he was happy that they were now junior detectives. And now with graduation coming up, they both had plans of joining the police academy. Skull never got the chance to say good bye to Billy, who in the back ground was his first friend. Bulk just shoved him out of the way, it saddened him that he kept a secret from Bulk... for years...

He knew all along that Billy, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack were all Power Rangers. It was not hard to figure out. But it clearly slipped right past Bulk, Skull had seen Billy morph once... he and the blue Power Ranger exchanged looks before Skull ran off and out of danger from the Putties that were there...

* * *

 _After Skull watched Billy defeat the Putties and de-morph, he walked over to the teen that Bulk enjoyed tormenting the most. Standing before the Blue Ranger Skull said to him._

 _"So your a Power Ranger? Huh? Who knew..."_

 _Billy felt him self grow pail and said to him. "Skull, you can't tell any one."_

 _Giving Billy a half grin he replied back. "I promise Billy, your secret is safe with me."_

* * *

Over the next couple years Bulk tried to find the identities of the Power Rangers, Skull would always look into Billy's blue eyes as if saying _"I won't tell."_ And would always make it to where something would happen to cause the evidence slip right out of Bulk's hands. He nearly panicked when Bulk was going to play a tape that would show Kimberly, Jason and Tommy morphing in front of a video recorder. He let out a sigh of relief when Jason stopped Bulk and Billy switched the tapes.

Looking back he never regretted being friends with Bulk, now that he thought about it, he was probably a better influence on Bulk then Bulk was on him. The two had been child hood friends, and THAT would last a life time. He also never regretted keeping the Power Rangers a secret from his long time friend.


End file.
